


Can't give up now

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: Louis Tomlinson an ex boy-bander and second time x-factor judge hates being and Omega. Hated the lack of freedom that comes with being one. He has been pretending to be a beta ever since he presented however now his secrets out, all that effort is going to waste.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.
> 
> If anyone out there wants to write a story similar to any of mine feel free too. I don't mind and would love to read what you write :)

The last contestant of the day walked onto the stage looking down at the floor and avoiding eye contact. Louis knew immediately that she was an Omega and one look at the others on the panel he knew they knew that too. Glancing at the girl, he saw how nervous she was and honestly it was too be expected. Omegas were generally more anxious under pressure which was one of the reasons that Omegas weren't allowed to participate in competition shows until three years ago. Not that many have since. It was 2020 and Louis was judging for the second time on the X-factor with the same panel as 2018 yet he has only seen a total of two Omegas, three including the one now. Truth be told, not one Omega has ever made it into boot camp and it irked Louis. He hated the fact that prejudice still surrounded Omega's and how they were weaker than the rest. This was also the reason for the abundance of Omega celebrities. He glanced at Simon who cleared his throat.

"Hello, what's your name and how old are you?" he asked before taking a sip of lemonade from his cup as the girl looked up nervously. To his side, he saw Ayda give the girl a comforting smile. Ayda herself was a Beta while Robbie was an Alpha and even though Alpha/Beta marriages weren't illegal they were certainly uncommon. He admired them for not giving up to the pressure of society. It truly was a great feat nowadays.

"Ummm hi my name's Ella and I'm 19 years old," she answered as she looked around at the audience before taking a deep breath. Louis doesn't blame her; there was a lot of people watching.

"Where're you from sweetheart?" Ayda asked gently seeing that she was panicking slightly. The girl calmed herself down before glancing up to answer.

"Durham," she replied her hands shaking as she brought the mic up to her mouth.

"Lovely place," Louis replied as the girl smiled apprehensively, "Start when you're ready good luck!"

"Thank you," she replied smiling more genuinely as she took a deep breath. The music began and for a second Louis thought she was going to run off the stage. However, she didn't and when she began to sing Louis was glad she came. Her voice was quite sweet even for an Omega and Louis definitely saw potential in her one day with a couple of singing lessons. As she sang the last note Louis grinned; she had a fantastic tone and an impressive range. He would love to hear her sing some swing. She smiled softly before bringing the mic down. Louis looked around expecting others to be just as impressed as him. Simon was the first one to speak up,

"Ella was it?" he asked as she nodded, "Well I think you're an amazing person and you have a great voice but at the moment I feel like you're not ready. Maybe come back in a year or two?" he suggested as Robbie nodded his head in agreement. Louis sat back in his chair deciding to first hear what the other judges have to say. 

"I think you're a fantastic singer Ella but you're lacking confidence, therefore, your performance was affected. I agree with what Simon said to come back in a year or two," he spoke up as Louis's eyes widened baffled. 

"Sorry what?" he exclaimed as everyone turned to look at him. "She's one of the best singers so far and you're telling her to come back in a year or two?" Ayda next to him hummed in agreement.

"I have to agree with Louis here. I think she has a lot of potential," she said supporting Louis as Louis flashed her a grin. At least someone shared his opinion. "For me, it's a yes,"

"It's a yes from me too," Louis said as he gave the girl a wink and a thumbs up.

"It's a yes," Robbie spoke up as Simon looked at him in surprise. "What?" he asked, "you can always build on the confidence. Anyway, I'm excited to see what she can do next,". The girl onstage smiled nervously and looked down as Simon cleared his throat.

"You're a lovely person and your voice is quite extraordinary," he began as Louis punched him gently on his arm. The alpha grumbled before declaring giving Louis a glare, "It's four yesses!". The girl onstage jumped in delight as Louis grinned getting up to go and congratulate her. He was delighted she got through; he couldn't think of anyone else more deserving. As he reached closer she pulled him in a hug to his surprise 

"Thank you so so much," she whispered as Louis stepped back.

"You deserve it," he answered giving her a bright smile before pulling her into another embrace before making his way back to his seat. As he sat down sent her a thumbs-up as Ayda nudged him. Louis turned to her with a questioning look on his face as she nodded her head to some seats near the entrance.

"What?" he asked confused as he looked over not seeing anything out of the usual. 

"Your bandmates are here," she tells him gesturing to that area again. Looking over Louis saw them. Harry and Liam seemed to be arguing about something while Zayn was tying Niall's shoelaces. He turned to face Ayda eyes wide as she just grinned at him. How did he not notice the first time around?

"How did you notice them?" he asked.

"Harry's wearing a bright yellow jumper. How can I not," she answered as Louis laughed. The youngest Alpha of the band always had a rather peculiar dress sense. Maybe that's why he was endeared by almost everyone including Louis. Louis glanced to see Harry smack Liam over his head as he smiled subconsciously to himself. It was only as Simon said goodbye to the audience did he realize he was still smiling like an idiot. Shaking his head he got up and waved goodbye to the audience blowing kisses to a lucky few. As he waved one last time he rushing to where the others were standing. Noticing he was coming they all stood up Liam the first to hug him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Liam rolled his eyes as they hugged.

"Hello to you too. Niall suggested since we're all in London we should hand out tonight," Liam replied as Louis turned around to hug each of the other before glancing back at the other judges.

"Ok fine but first let me say goodbye to the others," he said insisted as they nodded. As he ran off to say goodbye to the two Alphas and one beta he heard two members sitting at the front of the audience, both Betas, talking about how they wished that the rule that Omegas couldn't participate was still in place. Apparently, Omegas weren't more than a plaything for an Alpha. Shaking his head in disgust Louis sighed. He himself was an Omega and although he hated being one himself doesn't mean he hates Omegas. He just hated how society looked down on Omegas and the fact that if his mother was abused because she was one. It wasn't right. Maybe if society was different he would accept that he was an Omega but it wasn't. Anyway, no one would want an Omega like him. He had tattoos, he was disobedient and the opposite of what an Omega should be. Reaching the others he smiled as he bid them goodbye before heading to his bandmates who were waiting for him. 

"You ready to go?" Niall asked as Louis headed back. Louis smiled as he nodded.

"Well I was but we can stay for longer if you like," He grinned as Niall groaned.

"Louis stops being a prick and answer the damn question," Zayn complained as Louis laughed.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Do you guys want to come to my apartment?" he asked as the others nodded.

"Well we could also go to my apartment in La," Liam replied sarcastically as Louis smacked him over his head,

"Stop being an asshole," Louis mumbled as Liam chuckled.

"Look who's talking!" he teased as he followed Louis to his car. Louis rolled his eyes before letting the back door open for the other three. As Liam was about to enter the front seat Louis through his backpack onto it. 

"You're welcome," he smirked tilting his head as he did his seat belt up before putting his keys in.

"Really Tommo?" Liam complained shifting Louis's backpack of the seat before climbing in, "Real mature for a 28 year old. Real mature," Louis just laughed and started up the engine. As they drove through the streets of London Louis saw Liam insert a cd into his player. He glanced over as they stopped at the red light as Hey Angel began to play.

"You brought out Made in the am album?" Harry asked in bewilderment as Zayn sighed.

"Is that such a surprise?" he asked as Harry glared at him.

"I can be surprised if I want to be,"

"So any luck finding an omega?"Niall asked out of nowhere as Harry blushed.

"Niall! Why would you ask that?" Liam half screeched as Zayn chuckled. " What goes through your head?"

"Chillout mate I was just joking anyway I was just wondering if any of you have met someone," he replied wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Louis pretended to gag as he turned the corner while Zayn elbowed Niall harshly. "Ow! What was that for?" he complained as Zayn raised an eyebrow clearly unimpressed.

"I wonder," Zayn replied sarcastically, "Actually I was planning to tell you guys that I met a beta on a set for my new music video. We're going on a date tomorrow night," Zayn announced as Harry frowned.

"I thought that was dangerous," he spoke up as Liam nodded. There was a reason why Alpha and Beta relationships never seemed to last.

" Yeah wasn't there a story about an Alpha who hurt a Beta during rut?" Niall added as Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys it's 2020 and anyway, there have been many successful Alpha-Beta relationships," 

"Like Robbie and Ayda," Louis spoke up as he pulled up outside his apartment. Niall knitted his brows clearly confused about something.

"But what about during ruts?" 

"We'll work it out when the day comes if it ever comes." Zayn answered picking a packet of crisps out of the floor, "Why do you have a pack of crisps in your car Tommo?" Zayn asked as Louis shrugged getting out of the car.

In front of him was a police car and outside he could see two police officers at his door. Panic rushed through him as he tried to think of a reason but coming up with nothing except for the fact someone found out. Someone found out the secret that he has been imitating a Beta his whole life. He felt his palm begin to sweat as he stepped forward. Omegas who went against the law would be mated with a responsible Alpha that the court deemed worthy to 'set them straight' and Louis did not want that. As he approached the two Alphas, one of them turned around looking him up and down.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated with them.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?"

Louis took a deep breath in as he tried to calm himself down. Panicking right now wasn't going to do him any good. Holding his head up high and holding eye contact with the taller Alpha he answered with unwavering confidence,

"Yes I am," Behind him, he could hear the others approaching him, "Can I help you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow trying to seem unaffected by the whole situation. He could feel the presence of the others as they reached where he was standing. He didn't bother looking towards them not breaking eye contact with the Alpha in front of him.

"What's going on?" Liam asked eyebrows knitting together in confusion as he looked between Louis and the Alpha.

"We have had an anonymous source inform us that Louis is an Omega," the shorter but beefier Alpha spoke up as Louis scoffed.

"And you're going to believe them? Really? Do I seem like an Omega to you?" he rolled his eyes trying to seem composed but in reality, he was terrified. Terrified that he has been found out. Even if it's not confirmed he knows for sure that he's going to have to do tests. After that, it was going to be confirmed. And all his effort was going to be wasted. Behind him, Harry stepped forward a frown on his face,

"Excuse me but he's been a Beta his whole life and you can't prosecute his without evidence," Harry spoke up as the taller Alpha finally broke eye contact with Louis,

"Yes, we know. That's why he has to come back with us to the police station so we can carry out some tests. If he is indeed a Beta he will be able to leave. If not then well you know," the Alpha trailed off as Louis felt sick. This couldn't be happening. He pinched himself wincing at the pain. He wasn't dreaming. This was reality.

"What if you just use the Alpha voice on me?" Louis asked hesitantly, "Omegas have to obey the Alpha voice. If I can refuse it then surely there's no need for the tests," he reasoned as he saw Liam nod his head out of the corner of his eyes. This was his only hope. He has always been able to refuse the Alpha voice effortlessly like a Beta or an Alpha could.

"Even if we did that we still have to perform the other tests," the taller Alpha answered simply as Louis bit his lip in frustration. Beside him, he felt Zayn lean in

"Why don't you just go? You're a Beta, aren't you? They'll have to dismiss you after the tests," Louis shook his head as Zayn gave him a questioning look. Louis ignored the look watching as the two policemen stepped forward

"We don't have all day so come on," the shorter one said urging him to get in the back seat. Louis sighed knowing that if he kept pushing it will seem even more suspicious. Handing his car keys to Liam as he stepped into the car he looked at the others and grimaced before whispering sorry. He's not going to need the keys after this anyway. Omegas weren't allowed to drive. It was ridiculous really what Omegas couldn't do. The ride was short and soon he felt himself being pushed into an interrogation room while an Alpha doctor was frantically setting all the tests up. Of course, the doctor was an Alpha. They almost always were.

"Hello, Louis. As you know there are four tests that need to be performed starting with the Alpha voice. We will then move onto the instinct test and after that the spit test before taking a blood sample." she announced as she grabbed her notebook opening it to a clean page. Louis inwardly groaned. There was no chance he would be able to switch out the samples with someone else. He waited for the women to start watching her as she scribbled down his name in neat cursive handwriting before looking back up.

"So I will start with less intense commands and slowly build up the intensity is that okay?" she asked as Louis nodded. He was confident that he could ignore all the commands. He watched as the women scribbled down a heading before placing a red block in front of him.

"Pick up the block," she commanded in a weak Alpha voice observing him before scribbling down his lack of response. 

"Pick up the block," she commanded this time more assertive and in control. Louis just rolled his eyes before yawning into the back of his hands the alpha across him frowning as she took notes.

"Pick up the block," she ordered this time her Alpha voice turning up a few notches. When Louis made no move to pick up the block she looked visibly puzzled. Louis scoffed the Alpha must have made an assumption that he was an Omega from his appearances. How typical. 

"Pick up the block," the Alpha commanded. This was the most intense of Alpha commands forcing Omegas and even sometimes Betas to do what was said. Louis just sat there unmoving concentrating on his shoelaces. He had to admit this woman has one of the strongest Alpha voice he has heard yet. The women glanced down adding the finishing touches to her noted as Louis looked up,

"Can I go now?" he asked. He knew the answer would be no but he still had to try. "No Omega can ignore the Alpha voice so I must be a Beta" he tried reasoning as the Alpha shook her head,

"There have been some cases of Omegas defying the Alpha voice. Even though it is extremely rare it is still possible. Anyway, I have been told that it is necessary to perform all the tests," she replied as she grabbed a set of picture cards from her backpack. Louis rolled his eyes. She must be stupid if she thought that the appropriate answers for Omegas, Alphas and Betas weren't obvious. Literally, there was a question that asked who would you date with a taller person, medium person and shorter person. Really? This was ridiculous he thought as he answered each of the questions choosing typical Beta answers.

Now is when things get hard. 

He gulped as she asked him to spit in a tube. He knew the second he did so the secret would be out. In the tube was three strips of paper. A blue one for Omegas a red one for Alphas and a green for Betas. Whichever strip goes white is your gender. The women across him watched as he hesitantly took the tube looking down at it. He really hoped the fire alarm would go off. All that effort can't have been for nothing. He wasn't going to spend the rest of his life as an Omega. No one would want one like him. He was assertive, independent and disobedient. Honestly, he was the opposite of a perfect Omega. He also wanted to keep his tattoos thank you very much since Omegas were forbidden to get tattoos unless it was the wish of their Alpha.

"Is anything wrong?" the Alpha asked observing Louis closely. Louis sighed. This was it. Spitting into the tube he prayed for a miracle but of course, the blue one turned white. Cursing under his breath he watched as the Alpha eyes in front of him widen as she glanced up at him before writing down the results. His secret was out now. He watched as the Alpha picked up a syringe as she sterilized the equipment before turning to him.

"We have one more test and then we're done is that okay?" she asked her voice softening considerably now that she knew for definite he was an Omega. She gestured to his arm as he sighed before pulling up his sleeves and presenting his tattooed arms to her. Honestly just because he's an Omega doesn't mean she has to talk to him as if he's a child. The woman frowned as she saw the tattoos but didn't ask questions as she quickly took a blood sample. She gave Louis a small plaster as she stuck a label onto the sample,

"Stay here okay? I won't be long," she ordered as she stood up exiting the door. As soon as Louis knew she far away enough to not hear him he stood up walking quietly to the door. Maybe he could run away. Well, he knew it wouldn't work but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. However, luck was obviously not on his side today as he tried to open the door to find it was locked. After trying for a good few minutes he sighed before sitting back down in his seat just as the women returned with the two Alpha police who had brought him here.

"You will be staying overnight in a cell and we will assign you to an Alpha tomorrow," the shorter man announced before gesturing at Louis to follow him.

"What about my manager? My friends?" he asked not moving a single inch. If they thought he was all of a sudden going to become the perfect submissive Omega they were sorely mistaken. The taller Policeman pinched the bridge of his nose sighing,

"That's not for you to worry. We'll call them in the morning," he answered as Louis frowned crossing his arms.

"Will I be allowed to speak to them?" he asked still refusing to move.

"That's for your new Alpha to decide," the shorter one answered before once again gesturing at the Omega to follow him. He seriously worried for the Omega's future Alpha.

"What if I don't want one?" Louis answered calmy as the taller Alpha stepped forward.

"Well, unfortunately, it isn't your choice. Now before we physically force you it would be a good idea to follow Andrew for your own good," the Alpha retaliated starting to lose his cool as Louis rolled his eyes as he stood up. Well, at least he knew the shorter one was called Andrew not that it was useful in any way, shape or form. He heard the doctor whispering to the taller policemen undoubtedly about him. He huffed in annoyance as he followed Andrew to his cell for the night. His mom always told him that you should never give up because you can never tell what's going to happen next. She was an amazing woman. Always positive not letting anything deter her.

***

"How long will it be until he's here?" Louis asked for the fourth time in the last ten minutes as Andrew groaned frustrated. It was currently about half-past nine in the morning and the Omega was already getting on his nerves. It didn't help that they had to search the Omega's house until one in the morning looking for his suppressants. Louis smirked as he saw how annoyed the Alpha was before he sat back on his bed exhausted after a sleepless night. He was told his assigned alpha would be here by twenty past but it was already half past now. As he decided he was going to take a nap he saw the front door open as he opened one eye to see a rich-looking Alpha walk in. 

Louis groaned. 

If this was his new Alpha he was dead. He seemed to be the old fashioned type who believe that an Omega's only job is to stay at home and provide their Alpha pups. He heard the cell door being unlocked before he felt the Alpha presence next to him. The Alpha smelled strongly of burnt wood and ashes which Louis wasn't that keen on but oh well. It could be worse.

"Open your eyes Omega," the Alpha ordered as Louis opened them rolling his eyes. His assumptions were correct. He was the type who believed Alphas were superior.

"I have a name, It's Louis," Louis replied as the Alpha sighed,

"Yes I know who you are and what you do for a living," the Alpha replied as he sat down next to Louis on the bed, "I'm Ethan a friend of your manager," the man revealed as Louis sat up interested.

"Really?" he asked as the Alpha in front of him rolled his eyes.

"Yes. We came to an agreement that if you were good we could find a way for you to keep pursuing music and Simon Cowell seems quite keen for you to keep judging," the Alpha answered as he reached into his pocket, picking out a small box. Louis glanced down at the box in confusion as the Alpha handed it to him, "However that offer is only valid if you behave," the Alpha revealed, "I know what you are like and if you decide to disobey me I won't wait a second before pulling you out of your contract." he said as he Louis rolled his eyes nodding.

"Fine I'll try to behave," he answered before looking at the Alpha curiously, " How old are you?" he asked as he fumbled with the box in his hands.

"I'm thirty-two and you should probably open the box," the Alpha answered as Louis glanced down at the box. He was currently twenty-eight and a four year age difference wasn't that bad. The box easily opened as a baby blue collar fell out. Even though Louis wasn't surprised he still looked at it in disgust as the Alpha waited patiently for him to put it on. It was common for Omega's to wear a collar in a relationship but honestly, it was extremely degrading. The Alpha observed his and seeing he wasn't going to make a move to put it on grabbed it from the Omega reaching for his neck. Louis flinched back as the Alpha glared at him sternly,

"Listen I'm giving you a chance to continue your normal job. Don't mess your chance up," the Alpha stated coldly as Louis sighed.

"I'm not wearing a collar," he retaliated angrily as the Alpha scowled,

"Look I was going to allow you to meet your bandmates today but if you keep this up I will forbid you from meeting them for the next month," Ethan threatened as Louis sighed taking the collar of the Alpha and putting it on himself. The Alpha looked at him nodding his head before gesturing him to stand up. Louis gritted his teeth as he stood up. This was humiliating. 

"Do a turn for me," the Alpha ordered, "Slowly," Louis glared at the Alpha as he turned around painfully aware of the Alpha's eyes on him.

"Not bad at all," the Alpha praised humming in approval." Well, let's go your bandmates are waiting," he said commanded as Louis stood up scowling under his breath. How he was going to manage for the rest of his life like this he had no idea but he knew one thing. He couldn't give up.

You never know what's going to happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you so much for reading, hoped you liked it :)


End file.
